Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices having connectors.
Background Art
Mobile electronic communication devices, such as mobile telephones, smart phones, gaming devices, and the like, are used by billions of people. These owners use mobile communication devices for many different purposes including, but not limited to, voice communications and data communications for text messaging, Internet browsing, commerce such as banking, and social networking.
As the technology of these devices has advanced, their use in everyday life has become more entrenched. For example, not too long ago people only used telephones to make voice calls indoors when at home or in the office. Today, mobile devices allow people to make voice calls in all sorts of environments. With wireless accessories for these mobile devices, a person may make a call while standing in the rain, running a marathon, or commuting on a train.
The desire to be able to use these devices in all sorts of environments presents challenges. For instance, most mobile electronic devices have internally disposed rechargeable batteries. A user charges these batteries by connecting a charger or power supply to a connector disposed along the device. Connectors have electrically conductive terminals, which are generally made of metal. Metal can corrode in wet environments. However, rain, perspiration, and other moisture are frequently present in many environments in which mobile devices are used.
It would be advantageous to have a system and method to facilitate improved electronic device performance in environments where moisture is present.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.